


Prophesied

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not apologizing to mcu wanda but will to 616), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Knight Bucky Barnes, Other, Priestess Wanda Maximoff, Queen Tony Stark, V-shaped polyamory, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prince Steven had been in love with Princess Antoinette for as long as he could remember. He could still remember the first time he saw her, as sickly as he was in his youth, her clothes visibly a mess even from his view of the courtyard, sparring with a guard. She fought viciously, dirtily, but still helped her opponent up when he was knocked down. Every victory had brought a smile to his pale face, even with the aftertaste of bitter herbs and paste in his throat.





	Prophesied

Prince Steven had been in love with Princess Antoinette for as long as he could remember. He could still remember the first time he saw her, as sickly as he was in his youth, her clothes visibly a mess even from his view of the courtyard, sparring with a guard. She fought viciously, dirtily, but still helped her opponent up when he was knocked down. Every victory had brought a smile to his pale face, even with the aftertaste of bitter herbs and paste in his throat.

Unfortunately, aside from medicinal treatments for all of Steven's ailments as a child, Brook did not have much trade with Hatten, so they were never formally introduced until much later. When he was free of anything that could be passed to the lone heiress of the Stark Kingdom. And had 'beefed up' as his best friend and bodyguard James had pointed out.

Their first meeting could have gone better, but Steven was nervous, and because of that he'd accidentally stepped on her skirts and muddled his introductions like a drunkard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince of Brook," she had said through gritted teeth.

Her father eyed her suspiciously, Steven's face went rosy from embarrassment.

"It - The, ahm. The pleasure is all mine truly. It's nice meeting you...formally...Princess," stumbled Steven.

He sounded like an idiot, saying hello a second time? And fumbling it even further! What past life had he led?

The princess's lips pursed, her dark brows furrowed and her cocoa brown eyes sparked with something.

Something aggressive.

"Formally?"

"I mean - I've seen you before! When I was - of course, you don't remember, you couldn't see me," he fumbled further.

She grit her teeth.

Steven was going to die, he could feel it, and not even James could save him.

No, he'd probably laugh instead, given how royally dismal the entire conversation was.

“Nevermind that, there are more important things to discuss! For now, settle in! Mrs.Jarvis will help you find your rooms!”

  
Antoinette’s father, of all people, saved Steven. He should really learn his name.

The dark-haired monarch looked pointedly at Steven’s father, then his own bald and white-bearded advisor.

Perhaps Steven should have held his thanks.

* * *

 

Prince Steven of Brook, flopped rather unceremoniously, on his borrowed bed.

James huffed in dry amusement from the doorframe.

“So, is this the same room? Where you spied on dear Princess Antoinette?” he mocked, unable to help himself.

Steven groaned into his pillow.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd have to kick your princely ass for peeping on someone changing!”

His best friend's groan turned into a muffled shriek.

“You wouldn't dare insinuate! That, that I would do something like that!” Steven cried, face as rosy as it had been in front of the princess.

“I wasn't!” James grinned impishly, “if you had listened, I said quite the opposite!”

“Pray tell again,” Steven said rather flatly.

And honest to God, James was second guessing defending that poor oaf.

“Well first, take your so important yet so heavy luggage dear friend of mine!”

His royal highness did so, but not without the look of having sucked on a lemon.

“So?”

“Well, the window is to the courtyard, facing away from any rooms. However, I can see how the Princess could think otherwise, given that she didn’t see you. By the way you were speaking however, it sounded like you had watched her change. Are you sure you’re a prince?” James rolled his eyes.

“How do you know this is the same room?”

“You stormed off before Mrs.Jarvis could show you to your room, dumbass. Honestly, you sound like you want to get your ass kicked.”

“I- I did?” Steven squeaked.

“Yes, and everyone would be appalled by your behaviour if they didn’t know how sick you were as a child.”

“By God, I have to leave then!” Steven threw his hands up dramatically, as per usual and hefted his luggage up.

“But we just got here!” James complained half-heartedly.

Steven shot him a look, James conceded haughtily.

“I mean go to another room, this is clearly someone else’s how didn’t I see it before!”

James actually looked at the room, Steven was right. Ornate decorations, a chest of keepsakes, and the bed looked far too comfortable to be a guest’s. Steven paid his knight no mind, brushing past him to open the door and--

“Oh!”

James turned around and, for Pete’s sake!

“What are you doing here,” Princess Antoinette sneered.

She was a short woman, with curly hair almost black hair, not very intimidating by conventional standards, and yet. Steven had gone much paler than usual. And yet.

“So sorry your highness,” James piped up, “we got lost, or at least I did. Steven had this room when he was sick and he thought he’d have the same room.”

His best friend’s back was as straight as a board, he was clearly petrified. The princess turned her piercing stare to James, and he could understand why.

“He should have stayed with Ana -- I mean Mrs.Jarvis. She would have shown Prince Steven to his room for his stay,” the Princess replied coldly.

“Of course, we’ll rectify that immediately,” James agreed but not without some underlying charm.

Antoinette moved to the side and James had to shove Steven out the door. They were almost down the hall when James realized something peculiar.

“Why did you know where to find us?” he called back to her.  
“I didn’t!”

And then she closed the door behind her.

_It was her room._

* * *

 

Dinner was a boisterous affair.

King Howard and Joseph drank heavily, and became giddy from the spirits. Obie watched the monarchs balefully.

Toni could easily say she felt the same. Although, much of it was buried under boiling hot indignation from being in such ill company. She glared at Prince Steven who sat across from her, daring him to speak to her.

He had watched her without her knowing! He had invaded her bedroom! Her castle! Her home!

All the while he had the nerve to act as if it was an accident! Thank god for his knight or else she would have pummeled him into next year!

If Rhodey were there, Toni would be able to say all of this without any doubts of him having her back! Mother and Howard would just dismiss her! Say she was overreacting!

She fumed into her wine glass and turned her attention to the monarchs. They were mumbling something about celebrations.

What type of...celebrations.

No, it couldn’t be. Yet, the evidence was damning.

Monarchs of two kingdoms under the same roof for the first time in a decade. Two of kingdoms that do not have a strong bond. With eligible heirs to the throne being introduced to each other, for no...Reason.

Toni was going to kill her father.

She could be wrong Toni thought desperately, as long as they wouldn’t say it! It could be anything, just as long as they didn’t--

“Seems premature to discuss festivities without any cause, doesn't it?” Obie, damn him, prodded.

Howard paused in his drunken tirade about costs and budgets to consider it.

Please, no.

“The marriage of course!” He slurred.

Toni’s heart stopped. Out of the corner of her eye, Prince Steven looked terrified.

“The marriage?”

“Yes! Yes, between my son and his daughter!” Joseph picked up where Howard dropped off.

A glass shattered.

 

 


End file.
